Baby Talk
by almostfamousoxo
Summary: One-shot: Booth eavesdrops on a conversation between Brennan and Baby B. Spoilers for the gender/name of the baby!


A/N: **SPOILERS! If you are spoiler free regarding the gender/name of Baby B stop reading now! **

On a fluffiness scale of 1-10 this story is a 15.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bones characters, just borrowing them.

Seeley Booth was in a good mood. It was Friday afternoon, and they had conveniently closed a case the night before. These days, there were very few things that made Booth happier than having a free weekend with his partner and their baby girl.

Booth strolled through the doors of the Jeffersonian around four thirty after putting a dent in the massive amount of paperwork that accompanied a closed case. Knowing Brennan had already picked their daughter up from daycare, he turned and headed toward the lab. Nearing her office, he noted that the door was partially closed. Not wanting to risk waking Christine from a nap (or Brennan, for that matter), Booth approached the door slowly.

Brennan sat on the couch with their five-month-old, holding the baby on her lap while giving a detailed account of their latest case. Booth quickly thought better of making his presence known and leaned outside the doorframe to listen.

"Finally, Hodgins discovered traces of sodium hypochlorite, proteases, amylases, lipases, and sodium carbonate on the victim's shoelaces!" Brennan announced.

Dropping Brennan's necklace, Christine's eyes grew wide and she flapped her arms excitedly.

"I know! It was quite an exciting development," Brennan said in a rare moment of irrationality, pretending her daughter was reacting to the content of her speech rather than the dramatic tone of her voice.

Booth chuckled, happy with his decision to eavesdrop for a few moments.

"That was the clue we needed to procure the arrest warrant for the owner of the coin-operated laundry establishment. And your father was able to get him to make a full confession. He is very good with people, you know," Brennan continued.

Christine's little hands were once again pre-occupied with Brennan's long colorful necklace, but her eyes came up to focus on her mother's face. She shook the necklace and made a few noises.

Booth smiled from his position outside the doorway, hearing his daughter start to add to the conversation. Christine was 'talking' more and more nowadays. Brennan frequently corrected his use of the word, reminding him that she was learning how to make sounds, not words.

"And how was your day, sweet girl? Did you have fun in daycare? Would you like to tell me all about it?" Brennan said, smiling and leaning closer to the baby's face. She earned herself a gummy smile in return as Christine began to babble in earnest.

"Really? Tell me...tell me more," Brennan encouraged, mimicking a few of the babbled vowel sounds and laughing quietly.

Wishing he had brought a tape recorder, Booth peered around the edge of the door just in time to see Christine emit a delighted shriek that had Brennan throwing her head back in laughter. Christine grinned curiously at her mother for a moment before emitting another shriek and laughing along with Brennan.

Booth's eyes closed at the sound of his two favorite girls laughing. He contemplated checking the floor to ensure that his heart hadn't melted out of his chest.

Recovering from another fit of giggles, Christine flopped forward against Brennan's chest. As if suddenly realizing that she was exhausted, the baby snuggled into the softness and let out a contented sigh. Brennan patted her bottom affectionately and cuddled Christine close, rocking slightly and murmuring a few sentences that Booth was only able to catch the end of.

"...silly, sleepy baby...Daddy will be here soon to get us, perhaps you can take a nap before dinner."

"Hey Bones," Booth said, deciding that was his cue and pushing the door open.

"Hi," she replied, shifting as Christine sat up at the sound of her father's voice. The baby's face split into a wide grin and she reached for him.

Booth was quick to scoop her up from Brennan's lap, "Ah, there's my girl. What have you two been up to?"

Brennan stood from the couch to collect her bag and Christine's things.

"We were interacting quite successfully, but I think she wore herself out. She has been very eager to practice her vocal skills lately," she replied, as Christine lowered her head to Booth's shoulder.

"Interacting, huh?" Booth was unable to keep the smile off his face, wrapping his free arm around her.

"Yes. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. Let's go home, Bones."


End file.
